theshatteredempireseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
OPaP Characters
The cast of the Shattered Empire Series roleplay Of Princes and Power. If you're a returning OPaP roleplayer and do not see your character, do not fret - while they may have been removed from this list, their character sheet is still on this wiki. Returning them to their rightful station should be as simple as searching up the relevant page and linking it below. Kingdom of Daggerfall *'Alielle Pierrel' - the Mademoiselle Court-Witch - Person from Anticlere *'Alistair Kirth' - Pledged Chevalier and Banner-Holder of Tewkesbury - Tom *'Ansley Byford' - Bailiff of Daggerfall - Schmuty Buncis *'Belinda Cavendy' - Chief Historian of the Vault of Ledgers of Daggerfall - lebiro *'Camaron Thagor' - His Majesty the Steward, King of Daggerfall - Person from Anticlere *'Charles Valterayn' - Duke of Shalgora - Magus the Red *'Edwyn Deneryck' - Duke of Daenia - Lady Syl *'Emeline Penlan' - Pledged Chevalier and Queenguard - Person from Anticlere *'Evelyn Fairclough' - Physician's apprentice - Schmuty Buncis *'Kathel Bridwell' - Heiress to the March of Tamwych - Person from Anticlere *'Kelmena Thagor' - Her Majesty the Steward, Queen of Daggerfall - Person from Anticlere *'Loic Pierrel' - Prince of Pysant - lebiro *'Morgan Trienes ' - Handmaiden to Queen Kelmena Thagor - Schmuty Buncis *'Samuel Bridwell' - Magister of the Order of the Dragon - Person from Anticlere *'Saria Illisan' - Baroness of the Illesian Hills, "The Maiden of the West" - Broken-Scale Archduchy of Camlorn *'Arniel de Athee' - Lord of Camden, crony to Astien Valtieri * Astien Valtieri'' ''- Heir to the Archduchy of Camlorn - Broken-Scale *'Claude Valtieri' - Prince of Camlorn - Tom *'Edric Tanner '- Heir to Rivervale and Claude's ally - Tom *'Emmer Hawksly' - Freerider and Princess Maria's paramour - Person from Anticlere *'Luciana Raze '- Baroness of Raultley and claimant to the Duchy of Oloine - lebiro *'Maria Valtieri '- Princess of Camlorn - Person from Anticlere *'Senhyn Valtieri' - Archduke of Camlorn - Asapp *'Teague Wickhouse '- Freerider and agent to Luciana Raze - lebiro Kingdom of Wayrest *'Abelard Roycroft' - Lord-Mayor of The City of Wayrest - Vincent McCool *[http://theshatteredempireseries.wikia.com/wiki/Adolphe_Lemarchand Adolphe Lemarchand] - Secretary to The Company of Merchant Explorers - Schmuty Buncis *'Alexis Riverleah' - Canal-Urchin and Street Mage - Tom *'Amara Fisk' - Physician-Philosopher and Menevian Noblewoman - Schmuty Buncis *'Caroline Septim' - Princess of Wayrest - AyumiFan (Original character concept by The Ascended Sleeper) *[http://theshatteredempireseries.wikia.com/wiki/Catherine_Ludovic Catherine Ludovic] - Woman of the Privy Chamber to Gelasia Colisande - Schmuty Buncis *'Ceres Voclain' - Lady of Voclain Manor - AyumiFan *'Conrad Aguile '- Viscount Gallomont and Lord-Marshall of Wayrest - lebiro *'Corben Guile' - Apprentice to the Court Physician of Wayrest - Schmuty Buncis *'Dunistair Berarde' - Earl of Markwasten and unofficial spymaster of Wayrest - lebiro *'Eckhart Tault' - Patriarch of the Tault family and Master of the Tault Bank - Person from Anticlere *'Edward Tault' - son of Eckhart Tault and perennial screw-up - Broken-Scale *'Eleanor Septim' - ''Duchess of Alcaire ''- AyumiFan *'Elysana Septim' - Queen of Wayrest - Vincent McCool *'Emma Rosegarden' - Menevian lawyer and Queen's Counsel - Schmuty Buncis *'Evangeline Ludovic' - Vice-Captain of the Menevian Guard - Schmuty Buncis *'Gaston Septim' - Prince and Champion of Wayrest - The Ascended Sleeper *'Gelasia Colisande '- Countess of Menevia -'' AyumiFan'' *'Geruld Septim' - late Duke of Alcaire and heir to the throne of Wayrest - DECEASED *'Gethurd Gaering' - Associate of the Tault Bank - lebiro *'Haywood Harper'- Informant to Dunistair Berarde - Schmuty Buncis *[http://theshatteredempireseries.wikia.com/wiki/Imogen_Adelsbach Imogen Adelsbach]'- '''Menevian Lawyer and Bureaucrat - ''Schmuty Buncis *'Irienya Berarde' - Countess of Markwasten - lebiro *[http://theshatteredempireseries.wikia.com/wiki/Isaac_Adelsbach Isaac Adelsbach -'''] Bounty Hunter - Schmuty Buncis *Louis Collymore' - Middling Scholar - ''Vincent McCool *'Lorraine Septim' - Princess of Wayrest - Schmuty Buncis *'Marguerite Aguile '- Viscountess Gallomont - lebiro *'Noel Matius' - impersonating Princess Odette Colisande of Menevia - AyumiFan *'Philemon Colisande' - Count of Menevia ''- AyumiFan'' *'Rachel Fisk' - Private secretary and financial adviser to House Fisk - Schmuty Buncis *'Reynard Gael Delacroix' - Count of Alcaire - tundrafrog1124 *'Rienne Tault' - daughter to Eckhart Tault and partner within the Tault Bank - Person from Anticlere *[[Robert Tremayne|'Robert Tremayne']] - Hedge-Knight in exile - Tom *'Sholto Fisk' - Lord Protector of Tunwick - Schmuty Buncis *'Theresa Archambeault' - Secretary to the Queen's Privy Council - Schmuty Buncis *'Thibault Septim' - Duke of Alcaire and heir to the throne of Wayrest - Schmuty Buncis *'Valerie Aydelotte' - Baroness of Reywell - Tom *'Villisyne' - Mysterious Visitor - Vincent McCool *[http://theshatteredempireseries.wikia.com/wiki/Wilfred_Ludovic Wilfred Ludovic]'- '''Gentleman Usher to Count Philemon Colisande - ''Schmuty Buncis '' Kingdom of Evermore *'Daren Hallard''' - Baron of Portdun - lebiro * Erissa Fireblood - Apprentice to the Court-Mage of Evermore - El Barto 227 *'Raurich Cantone' - Chamberlain of Evermore - Vincent McCool *'Randull Poiron' - Court Wizard of Evermore - lebiro *'Philomena Culotte' - Court Priestess of Evermore - Vincent McCool *'Sir Iain of Ashwin' - Sworn Knight of Evermore - Vincent McCool *'Sir Rickard Moren' - Former Knight of Portdun - Asapp *'Syllawen Direnni' - Queen of Evermore - Vincent McCool *'Waldemarr Fosdike' - Royal Fool of Evermore - Schmuty Buncis *'Warwick Lazare' - Duke of Gauvadon - ThoseTolerableNoobs Kingdom of Northpoint *'Abelle Caron' - Queen Mother of Northpoint - Broken-Scale *'Bedewyn of Rochenburg' - Master of the Royal Treasury - Person from Anticlere *'Camille Leoriane' - Noblewoman of Northpoint, "The Red Lioness" - Broken-Scale *'Daric Caron' - the late King of Northpoint and High King of the North - DECEASED *'Elissa Caron' - Queen of Northpoint and High Queen of the North - Broken-Scale *'Evelona Joslin' - Proprietor and Commander-in-Chief of the Brazen Brotherhood - lebiro * Flisa '- The Court Witch of Northpoint - ''Broken-Scale *Alecor Larethire' - Count of Felway - ''Magus the Red *'Natalie Remes' - Spymaster of Northpoint - Broken-Scale *'Redon Swift' - Grand Admiral of Northpoint - Broken-Scale *'Ser Barron of White Haven' - Knight-Commander of Northpoint's Royal Stormguard - Broken-Scale *'Ser Liam Caron' - Knight-Commander of the Knights of the Tempest - Broken-Scale *'Uthard Farr' - Brazen Brotherhood Champion - lebiro *'Veric Montrend' - Duke of Thorkan - JDKilla '' Grand Duchy of Shornhelm *'Allard Lariat' - Grand Duke of Shornhelm - ''Erasmos *'Cloven Blackwood' - Mercenary Knight - Captainrex *'Dannielle Auraelyon' - Ranger of Darguard, the Hammer of Shornhelm - Tom *'Kaelyn Haughey' - Agent of Shornhelm - Schmuty Buncis *'Leopold Mon' - Wizard's Apprentice - lebiro *'Meldorn Lariat' - Prince of Shornhelm - Vincent McCool *'Nevena Lariat' - Princess of Shornhelm - Vincent McCool Nova Orsinium *'Khardush gro-Gortwog' - Orc-Lord of Nova Orsinium - Quentillius The Landless *'Aeomayn Uallas' - The Long-Fang, Thane of the Southern Pale - Tom * Baedred Borne - Aeomayn's Second, Head of Clan Borne - Tom *'Bernard Hanlaseat' - Landless Knight - jacb * [[Martell Al-Din|'Martell Al-Din']] - Redguard Diplomat - Tom *'Vaorelos Saronado' - Rogue Assassin - The Epic Scroll 97 Category:Characters